In the field of vacuum cleaners, a need has been recognized to provide vacuum cleaners which have improved maneuverability features. The prior art is replete with powered upright vacuum cleaners and vacuum cleaners which include L-shaped nozzles which allow the operator to vacuum around objects such as chair legs.
However, a need still exists for an upright vacuum cleaner which has improved maneuverability features not provided by the prior art.